Rosalie
Rosalie is a minor character in the 07 Ghost manga and anime series, as well as one of the few recurring female characters in the series. She only appears in the anime. Sister Rosalie is one of main three nuns that work in the Church doing odd jobs, such as cooking, cleaning, and manual labour, and is often seen together with Sister Libelle and Sister Athena. Out of the three sisters, Sister Rosalie appears to be the youngest one, and is recognised by her blonde hair and amber eyes. Etymology 'Rosalie' can mean 'rose', 'rose garden', or 'little rose'. 'Rosalie' also sounds like 'rosary', which is a term used to describe both a sequence of prayers and a string of prayer beads used to count the prayers in Catholicism. Appearance Physical appearance Rosalie looks to be in her early twenties, appearing younger than both Sister Libelle and Sister Athena. Despite being the youngest of the Sisters, Rosalie is taller than Athena and appears to be around the height of five foot six inches, with a slender build. Rosalie has a very round face, the roundest of the sisters, with chubby cheeks, a small up-turned nose, a small mouth with full lips and large amber-coloured eyes. Her hair, from what can be seen, is a little wavy and a golden blonde in colour. Rosalie can also be seen as very pretty, as Mikage and several examinees comment on her "cuteness". Clothing Sister Rosalie is always seen in her Church wear, which consists of a black tunic, and a white wimple over the tunic over her head and shoulders. Personality Rosalie is a very kind and caring person, always willing to go out of her way in order to help someone if they have a problem. Out of the three sisters, Rosalie is the quietest and most mild mannered, and very rarely talks back to anyone, and does not like to discipline others when they have done something wrong. Rosalie smiles most of the time, tries to laugh when she does something embarrassing or silly, like tripping over, and often seems quite naive. However despite this, Rosalie was the only sister that suspected Frau was one of the Seven Ghosts. Rosalie is also very clumsy, often tripping and dropping things. Despite this, she is physically the strongest of the sisters, and is able to drag a four-poster bed around, and carry a trunk with minimal effort. Relationships With her peers [[Sister Libelle|'Libelle:']] Rosalie is easily intimidated by Libelle's personality, but often relies on Libelle to look after her due to her clumsiness. [[Sister Athena|'Athena:']] Rosalie and Athena get on well, with Athena sometimes looking after Rosalie. History Much of Rosalie's history is unknown, though she has worked at the Barsburg Church for more than five years, as she remembers the time when Frau and Castor took the Bishop's apprentice exam. Appearances Anime Anime synopsis Meeting Teito Rosalie plays a relatively minor role in the anime and she is first seen when Teito is brought to the Church by Frau. She, along with the two other Sisters, takes Teito back to his room after they find him lying on the ground, him (Teito) having fainted, and gives him medicine, food and drink. Rosalie is later seen in the dining room of the Church, where she has prepared Teito's food. Rosalie quizzes Teito about his life outside the Church, but then stops when Teito refuses to answer. Introduction of Razette Rosalie is next seen outside when she is doing the laundry with the other Sisters when she trips over something and drops everything she was carrying, leading Libelle to scold her. During the Bishop exam, Sister Rosalie monitors the dormitories of the examinees to make sure they get to bed on time, along with the other two Sisters, Libelle and Athena. During one of their shifts she enters a room where two examinees are messing around and falls flat on her face. When the Imperial Army infiltrates the Church to look for the host of the Eye of Mikhail, Rosalie is there with the other sisters looking after the hostages. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nuns Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Anime only